An antilock mechanism for preventing the wheel of a motorcycle from locking due to the action of a brake is disclosed for example in Tokkai Sho 64-90857, Tokkai Hei 1-94056 and Tokkai Sho 2-127155 published by the Japanese Patent Office.
In these mechanisms, a torque detection rod is provided which is displaced according to the braking torque generated between a brake disc that rotates together with a wheel, and brake caliper that apply a braking force to the brake disc. This torque detection rod is mechanically linked to a regulator which adjusts the braking pressure.
When the wheel slips with respect to the road surface, the braking torque between the brake disc and the brake caliper decreases. The displacement of the detection rod consequently decreases and the regulator, by lowering the braking pressure according to this displacement, prevents the wheel from locking.
Such antilock mechanisms have a relatively simple structure, but as the braking pressure is controlled entirely by means of a mechanical link, it is difficult to accurately control the braking pressure depending on the varying slip factor.